bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Madman
The Forgotten Madman is a Chalice Dungeon boss in Bloodborne. Description The Forgotten Madman is a former member of the Healing Church that has been driven insane in the Hintertomb Labyrinth. He wears the Madman's attire and wields Ludwig's Holy Blade and Ludwig's Rifle. He is also capable of casting the extremely dangerous A Call Beyond and Augur of Ebrietas, which both deal devastating amounts of Arcane damage. During the battle, another Hunter named Madman's Escort wielding a Kirkhammer and Flamesprayer will arrive to support him, turning the until now fair and tough battle into an uneven fight for survival. Location * Lower Hintertomb Chalice: ** Layer 2 Strategy The Forgotten Madman fights alone at the beginning of the fight so use the opportunity to inflict as much damage as possible. Whilst his attacks can be quite aggressive, it's easy to trap him in a corner and keep him stunned with rapid swings. It's recommended to keep him at close range as much as possible so that he cannot fire his Ludwig's Rifle, while also paying extreme attention whenever he uses Augur of Ebrietas or A Call Beyond as it is likely to outright one-shot low level player. When the Madman's health is below 30%, the Madman's Escort will enter the fight. The player should eliminate the first opponent as quickly as possible before the second enemy gets too close. The two bosses will attempt to gang up on the player otherwise. The pillars in the room can be use to block attacks and separate the opponents. Once the Madman falls, the Escort can be finished off relatively easily, provided the player doesn't get reckless. Notes * The Madman's Escort has far less health than the Forgotten Madman. * Upon slaying this boss, the Madman Set will be available for purchase in the Insight Bath Messengers. ** It's one of two chalice dungeon boss attires that players can wear, the other one being the Bone Ash Set, which belongs to the Keeper of the Old Lords. Trivia * Both Madmen have a faint bluish skin color, reminiscent of the local Pthumerians. * Both Madmen are obviously members of the Healing Church as they use Ludwig's Holy Blade, Ludwig's Rifle, the Kirkhammer, the Rosmarinus, the Empty Phantasm Shell, and the Augur of Ebrietas, all high ranking gear used by the elite of the Healing Church. Their attire also clearly mentions their ranks. Specifically, that they were once Tomb Prospectors that went mad with the knowledge within the dungeons. * The Forgotten Madman will mockingly use the Conviction gesture while facing away from the player when they die, whereas the Madman's Escort uses the Applause gesture to congratulate him. * Their attire is covered with some kind of invertebrate that resembles a parasitical worm, with a blueish tint, and a forked tail. Videos Forgotten Madman / Madman's Escort Boss Fight Forgotten Madman Blade of Mercy / Stagger Strategy Music Gallery Forgotten_Madman_Concept_Art.jpg|Forgotten Madman/Escort concept art Madman_and_Escort.PNG Bloodborne™ 20150508215154.png cWVR9mY.png 1526241250084.png Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses Category:Hostile Hunters